Why do you do this to me?
by Zippygorawr
Summary: "You constantly Torture me... You ruin everything that could possibly mean something to me!" Nagato yelled. "and you wanna know what the sick thing is? I can't help but love you!"
1. Chapter 1

Nagato yawned lightly as he rolled over in bed, his back against Pein's chest. He felt the orange haired teen wrap his muscular arms around his scrawny waist and he blushed faintly. His oddly purple eyes fluttered open and he yawned again. He was nowhere near ready to get up, but Pein had forgotten to close his blackout curtains before going to sleep, so the sun reflecting off of the snow outside had just shone directly into his eyes. Oh how he hated the light. He was almost like a mole, he loved to borrow into small dark spaces and just stay there for hours. Why must people ruin that? "Mmmmorning Nagato" Pein murmured huskily into the red-head's ear. Nagato shuddered lightly and blushed more. He knew Pein didn't mean to sound that... damn hot... but he did. Nagato muttered a faint "morning" as he pulled the blanket over his head. Pein chuckled and sat up, pulling the blanket to his lower, unshirted, waist. Nagato whined and rolled over, trying to bury his face in Pein's hip. He reached up a little and pinched Pein's bare chest, causing the bigger male to squeak faintly and lay back down. Nagato smiled triumphantly and hid his face in Pein's chest.

"Ten more minutes Pein-san..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Pein chuckled faintly and rubbed Nagato's back. "Alright hun."

Sounds like the perfect morning? Right?

Nagato opened his eyes and sighed as he sat up. He looked around his dark room and rubbed his eyes. "ugh... why must these dreams constantly plague me..." He whispered as he threw the blanket off of him. It was just another normal morning for the small teen. He slipped out of his twin sized bed and trudged out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. After he finished his morning duties, he went to his room and changed his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Presentable enough for a Friday..." he mumbled, grabbing his school bag and heading out his door. He stood at the end of his driveway and waited for his bus, which wasn't going to be there for about fifty more minutes. He sat down on his book bag and pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped it open and turned to a random blank page, starting to draw on it. He loved to do that. He always loved to allude people with his drawings, even though he never showed them to anyone. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did let Deidara look at it every now and then, and sometimes he'd even take lessons from the blond artist. He smiled faintly as he started drawing a picture.

After a little while, he glanced up from his sketchbook, seeing his neighbor, Pein, trudge out of his house tiredly. Nagato brushed his bangs into his face and continued drawing. '_Get ready for another day of his crap Nagato... It's Friday... just get through today and you have the weekend...'_ He thought to himself. He pulled out his IPod and put the earphones into his ears, expertly hiding the chords. He turned on his music and happily started to listen to it as he drew. His dog, Chibi, yapped and hopped into his lap. Nagato couldn't help but smile, starting to pet his puppy.

A few minutes later, he heard his bus stop at Sasori and Deidara's house, which was just down the street from his, so he quickly put Chibi back into the house and picked up his bag. He stood at the end of his driveway again and tensed slightly, hearing the familiar sounds of Pein's boots clack against the pavement as he walked towards the smaller boy. He tightened his grip on one strap of his bag and quickly got on the bus as it stopped right in front of him. He flopped down in his usual seat by a window and turned up the music on his IPod. He rested his head against the window and sighed inaudibly Deidara did a slight, tired wave in his direction and he nodded a little in acknowledgement. Deidara was Nagato's only friend... and the red head could barely call him that. They only hang out when Deidara either gets bored, Sasori isn't at school, or if Pein or someone from their group picks on Nagato. Oh well, such is life.

After about half an hour of listening to Pein and the rest of his group, Nagato just turned up his music and sighed softly. The bus stopped at a few more houses before going to the high school. Nagato gulped and quickly made his way off of the bus. He trudged to his locker and sighed, looking at all of the stuff that were written on papers that were taped to the small storage space.

"Fag", "Kill yourself", "Mistake", anything people could possibly say to him, were on his locker. He knew the handwriting on one that read "Kill yourself faggot, this school has enough people as it is". It was his main bully's. Pein's.

The small red head bit his inner cheek and blinked back tears as he carefully took the papers off of the locker. He let out a shaky breath as he threw them into the trashcan before getting his binder and notebook out of his locker. He slowly made his way to class and sighed lightly again, sitting at his normal seat, which was in the far corner of the room next to a window. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and glanced out of the window, looking at the snow on the branches of evergreen trees next to the school. After about five minutes, students slowly started filing into the room and sitting down, each one looking more tired than the last. Nagato blinked and winced, feeling someone roughly pull his shoulder length hair. "What do you think you're doing here fag? I thought I told you to get lost!" He slowly looked up to see a smirking Pein and sighed inaudibly. It was a normal, every day situation for Nagato, as sad as it is. Pein constantly harassed him, though the orange haired one didn't seem to care one bit about how much it affected the poor ginger. Nagato looked at his stuff and almost shrieked when he felt someone lift him up. He looked over and saw Pein carry him over to a different desk, plopping him in it before sitting where Nagato was. Nagato sighed and rubbed his bum before feeling a book hit his head. He winced and looked down at his math book before ducking as his binder was flung at him. He bit his lip and glanced at Pein, who had thrown his stuff. "What? Do you think I'm gonna pick them up fag?" Pein said, smirking. Nagato looked down and weakly shook his head, slowly getting to his feet and gathering his things. He moved over to the other side of class and ignored the stares of other people. '_Why do they think this is okay...?'_ Nagato asked himself, flipping open his sketchbook.

A few minutes later, Nagato heard the teacher walk into class and he closed his sketchbook, looking at their sensei, Kakashi. The ginger sighed lightly as he was handed a... very complex worksheet to say the least. Kakashi loved to do that. He always handed out tough worksheets about a new lesson just to test the students' abilities. Nagato hated it, but he did it anyways, and always got great scores. He quickly finished the worksheet and handed it in. He looked at the sign-out sheet to go to the restroom and quickly signed out before anyone else could. Especially Pein. He took the hall pass and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the stall door the moment he was in there. He got out his IPod and looked at himself. He still looked good, but he did fix his hair a little. He cringed lightly, seeing a small bruise on his neck. He covered his face and neck with his hair again before making his way back to class. He signed back in and sat back down in his seat, noticing that nothing was missing/moved. He sighed in relief and looked at the clock, having about half an hour left of class. He flipped open his sketchbook again and quickly started drawing until class ended.

Pein glanced over at Nagato, barely noticing the small bruise on his neck. '_Oo la la a hickey. This will be fun~!' _He thought to himself, getting ready to move next to the smaller boy. He blinked and stopped, seeing a tear roll down Nagato's cheek. He sighed softly and turned back to his worksheet, having no idea how to solve anything. '_How the fuck does he get this..? dammit I bet Kakashi just gives him good grades because he feels sorry for him...' _He sighed softly again and turned to look at Kakuzu, who was sitting next to him. "Hey... Kakuzu... how the fuck do you do this?" He quietly asked the masked man, who had finished his worksheet right after Nagato did.

"Just guess dumass. It's not that hard, though I'm sure just about anything is with you." Kakuzu said jokingly. Pein couldn't help but laugh softly. Suddenly, Kakashi was in front of Pein's desk and the orange-haired male flew out of his chair in surprise.

"Dammit do you have to be that quiet!?" Pein hissed, looking at the older male, his purple eyes boring holes into Kakashi's visible eye.

"Yes, in fact, I do, and you need to be quiet." Kakashi said bluntly. Pein huffed and looked around a little, noticing the stares coming from everyone except for one person. Nagato. Pein grumbled a few cuss words before slowly getting back into his seat and resuming his "Work."

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling that class was over. Pein crumbled up his paper and threw it away before going to his next class, English. "Math first... English next... because fuck logic..." He mumbled almost inaudibly. He plopped down in a random seat, which just so happened to be next to Nagato.

Nagato sighed inaudibly and rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes. '_Great... he just __**has**__ to sit next to me..._' He thought to himself. He quickly shoved his sketchbook inside of his binder and softly put his things under his desk, looking at their teacher, who just threw a pencil at the wall. Nagato blinked and glanced over at the wall through his bangs. "Ow jeesh man! **That hurt!"** He heard two voices say. '_Oh, Zetsu...' _He felt a smile tugging on his lips but he quickly wiped it away.

"Get to your seat Zetsu... Quit hiding in the wall!" Their teacher, Asuma said. Zetsu pouted lightly and flopped down in the seat on the other side of Nagato, who was silently sulking at the fact that he had his bully on one side of him, and a guy that would bother him on the looked at Nagato almost pitifully as he handed out a worksheet. "Alright, all you have to do is get in a group of three... Zetsu you will be in a group with two people weather you like it or not, now pick your groups wisely." He said, smirking at Zetsu, who was pouting even more now.

"Hey... erm... Nagato right?" Zetsu looked at Nagato, who simply nodded his head absentmindedly as he wrote down his name on the paper. "Wanna be in a group...?" Nagato shrugged and gave him a slight nod.

"Hey why can't I be in your fucking group?" Pein said, looking at Zetsu.

"**Never said you couldn't dumass.**" Zetsu said bluntly. Nagato shrunk down a little and sighed inaudibly, working silently on his worksheet.

The rest of class was easy. Nagato just did his worksheet and let the other two copy, not like he really had a choice in the matter.

Zetsu turned in their worksheets and flopped down next to Nagato, who was wanting to draw. He refused to do so around anyone other than Deidara though. And he sure as hell wasn't going to draw around Pein, who would just take his books and look through them, like Nagato really needed that. Nagato got all of his stuff together and set them on his desk, getting ready for the bell to ring. It did quickly, and Everyone went to their next classes.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. At lunch, Nagato was sitting all alone drawing and listening to Pein and the rest of the group ( Except for Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara) make fun of him. He didn't eat either, but he hardly ever eats, and when he does it's usually just a doughnut at home.

During gym, Nagato got to go to a special class, though it was with Pein. They work on a special trait, known as the Rinnegan, during gym. Thankfully, Nagato and Pein didn't have to be in the same room though.

So here they were. Nagato was sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium, waiting for his bus to come pick him up. He was holding his bookbag close to him as he heard Pein and a few others harass him. He quickly stood up when he heard his bus number being called. He made his way out of the hellhole known as school, and got on his bus. He sat down in his seat and blinked, noticing that every single other seat was filled.

He blinked and heard someone say something, though he couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh come on, I don't want to sit next to this fag!" Pein said, standing right next to Nagato's seat. Nagato sighed and set his bag in his lap, looking out the window. He turned up his IPod and ignored everything else. He felt Pein plop down next to him and he scooted up against the window as much as possible, trying not to touch Pein. "Good, I don't want anything you fucking whore." Pein said loud enough for Nagato to hear. Nagato bit his lip but kept quiet.

The ride home was awkward, uncomfortable, horrible, and drove Nagato almost to the brink of insanity. Pein was calling him names and making fun of him the **entire******way home, and Nagato almost snapped. Luckily, Pein finally had the good graces to move to the back of the bus and left Nagato alone.

When the bus reached his house, Nagato quickly gathered his things and got off with Pein quickly following. Nagato let the bus pass before crossing the street, being greeted by his puppy Chibi. "Hey Chibi..." Nagato whispered faintly, picking up the pup. He heard Pein say something but he ignored and walked into his home.

"Nagato you're home early." Nagato blinked and quickly turned off his IPod. He looked over at the couch, where his brother, / Quick A/N: Again, Duh. I know Nagato doesn't have a brother but it's fitting for the story, you'll understand later./ Daisuke was.

"Y-Yeah there were some people g-gone today..." Nagato said softly, setting Chibi down. Daisuke nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the television.

"Dad'll be home in about three hours. He seemed like he was in a pretty good mood, so you should be fine."

"A-Alright." Nagato ran up to his room and sat on his bed, holding Chibi in his lap. The dog happily snuggled into his "Master" and made a happy noise. Nagato smiled and petted the dog before laying back on the bed, ignoring any and every sound that he could possibly hear.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Pretty graphic, Don't read after the 10th chapter and skip to around the 14th chapter if you don't like graphic)

The next morning Nagato groaned and felt something wet touching his cheek. His eyes snapped opened and and looked at the thing. "Oh.. It's just you Chibi.." He giggled lightly and sat up, hearing his back crunching. He sighed in relief at the loss of tension in his back and he stood up, catching Chibi, who jumped at him.

"Ruff Ruff!" Chibi barked, his tail wagging quickly. The mutt licked Nagato's cheek, making the auburn-haired boy giggle.

"Hey hey hey, calm down Chibi.. I haven't had my coffee yet" He yawned. The dog hopped out of his arms and whined slightly, his tail twitching. "You need to go out?" The dog barked and stood up. "Okay, C'mon Chibi~" He smiled and smoothed down his hair as he walked out of his room. The dog followed and they walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and opened the sliding doors to the deck. Chibi ran outside and down the stairs. Nagato giggled lightly again and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and scowled slightly. He was gaining some weight, and he didn't want that. He poked around his collar bones, which were jutting out pretty badly, and sighed. "Great.." He whined inaudibly and opened the medicine cabinet. "I know my pills are in here..." He mumbled, looking at all the different bottles. He moved them around and sighed. "I must be out..." He muttered, sighing. He walked back to the kitchen and let Chibi in. He flipped on the coffee maker and poured some water in it. He poured some coffee into a filter and put it in the coffee maker as well.

"Well, well, well, look who's up." Nagato gulped lightly and turned around.

"M-Morning daddy.." He stuttered. Chibi sat on Nagato's feet and nudged his knee.

"Make some extra coffee, got it?" The man said. Nagato just nodded, adding extra coffee to the filter. The man walked out of the room and Nagato let out a shaky breath. He picked up Chibi and leaned against the counter.

"At least he's not in a bad mood.. yet.." He said softly, looking at the dog, who seemed to be listening. Nagato always wondered why Chibi stuck with him as long as the dog has, but he never wanted to question it. He smiled softly as the dog licked his cheek. He loved Chibi, even if he was just a mutt that was thrown away by his old master. Chibi always seemed to listen to Nagato when he spoke. Hell, sometimes when he barks Nagato even likes to imagine that the dog is trying to talk to him.

Nagato was taken out of thought by a beep, signaling that the coffee was done. He got out two cups, one for him and one for his father. He poured some coffee into one cup and carried it to the living room. He walked up to his father, who was sitting in his chair, smoking a cheap cigarette. Nagato scrunched his nose lightly at the disgusting scent, and held out the cup silently. The man took it and ignored the boy, who didn't mind at all. Nagato walked back to the kitchen and got out some creamer. He poured it into a cup and added coffee. He stirred it with a spoon and sipped on it, sighing in relief after his first drink. "Ahh.." He looked at the ceiling, wincing slightly as he heard his neck crack. "Ugh.." He bent down and patted Chibi's head before walking back to his room, the dog following quickly.

Nagato didn't do much of anything for the rest of the day. He just laid around in his room and relaxed. He did cook supper for his brother and father, but of course he didn't eat. "I guess Ana is my friend again..." He mumbled softly and petted Chibi. The dog whined softly and nudged Nagato's chin. "I'm okay Chibi" He smiled softly at the dog, hugging him. The dog licked his ear and snuggled into the boy's side, starting to fall asleep. Nagato smiled and rubbed one of the dog's ears as the mutt fell asleep.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, knowing something was going to happen to him soon. His father was _too_ calm today, and when that happens, nothing good can come of it. He shook his head and picked up his Ipod. "He's probably just in a good mood..." He mumbled, starting to play "Down With the Sickness" By Disturbed. He leaned against his headboard and closed his eyes, listening to the song.

"Open your eyes you little shit." He heard his father's rough voice said. He gulped and opened his eyes, looking at the drunken man in his doorway. "D-Daddy.. You're d-drunk.." He said softly, though he knew the man could hear him. His father stumbled over towards the frightened boy, who was backed up as far as he could into the wall. "D-Dad stop.. G-Get some r-rest.." He said, whimpering softly. His father slammed the door once he was in Nagato's room. He walked over to Nagato, an empty bottle of vodka in his hands. "D-Dad... what are you doing..." He said, his eyes widening a little. He looked at the bottle, then to his dad, who grinned (flashing a pair of yellow teeth that obviously haven't been brushed in a while) and raised the bottle, holding it by its neck. "Dad no!" He screamed, holding his hands up.

Bam.

Nagato gasped as the bottom of the bottle collided with the top of his head, shattering the glass bottle. He gasped again and held his head, looking at the man like he had gone mad. "D-Dad... stop..." He said weakly, feeling when energy he had left fade. He heard a faint growling and looked over to Chibi, who was about to attack the man. "L-Lay down Ch-Chibi." He said as sternly as he could. He loved his dog, and hell will freeze over before Nagato let that dog get hurt.

"Good boy~" His dad purred, getting onto the bed.

"Dad no more... please!" Nagato yelled the last part as his father pinned him down, starting to rid him of his clothes. He felt tears from in his eyes and his father turned him over.

The next morning Nagato woke up and groaned in pain, rolling over on his stomach. Thankfully, his father had left after... well..

"Ruff Ruff!" Nagato squeaked as a tongue slapped against his cheek. He smiled softly and petted the mutt. "G-Good boy..." He mumbled. "I'm gonna take a shower... and clean up the bed.." He slowly got up to his feet and cringed in pain. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He lightly patted the top of his head, which had bled quite a bit. He cringed again but sighed in relief. 'At least there's no glass in my head this time..' He thought to himself. He put on an extremely loose pair of pants and got a comfortable outfit. He stumbled out of his room and closed the door after Chibi left the room. He made his way down the hall and to the bathroom, where he collapsed to the floor. He couldn't feel his legs for a few moments, but he slowly regained his ability to stand. Chibi whimpered and stood next to him, helping the self inflicted emaciated boy to his feet. Nagato grunted lightly and closed the bathroom door, locking it. He panted lightly and turned on the shower, looking at his reflection in the mirror again. He sighed and skipped brushing his hair. The blood wouldn't allow it. "I just need to soak in the water for a bit..." He said to himself. He slipped out of his pants, which, thinking back, he didn't really need. It was fife o'clock in the morning, and nobody wakes up on a Sunday until around ten in that hellhole known as home. Can't be too careless though. He shrugged and stepped into the shower. He sat down and sighed, not quite able to hug his knees. He let the warm water run over his tensed muscles and he leaned his head under the water, letting the water rinse the blood away. The water turned a pale shade of red and he sighed and arched his back, hearing multiple pops and cracks. He rested his head against the wall and yawned lightly, closing his eyes.

After about thirty minutes or so, the water began to cool down, so Nagato figured it was time for him to get out. He stood up and popped his back, rolled his shoulders, and popped his knuckles, before turning off the water and getting out. He was greeted by Chibi's tongue on his leg, lapping off the water. He giggled softly but winced a little as he felt a pain in his stomach. "I need to eat a little at least.." He sighed and quickly dried off. He slipped into a baggy outfit and patted Chibi's head. The dog barked happily and wagged his tail. Nagato smiled and opened the bathroom door. Chibi ran to Nagato's room and curled up on their bed. The ginger smiled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a Poptart. He walked back to his room and nibbled on the pastry, only eating half of it though. He gave Chibi the other half. He couldn't stomach anything more. He sighed and picked up his Ipod. He turned it on and started playing "In This Moment" By Blood. He closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the song. Chibi laid across Nagato's legs, falling asleep on him. Nagato stroked the dog's head for a bit and slowly opened his eyes, hearing his brother waking up. He knew it was Daisuke because.. well.. his father won't be out of bed until around three or four in the afternoon.

"Hey Nagato, I'll wash your sheets for you..." He said softly, lightly knocking on the door. Nagato made a soft noise and picked up Chibi. He walked over to the door and opened it, moving his hair to cover his face.

"O-Okay..." He said softly. Daisuke felt his face get paler as he looked at his brother. Nagato didn't look good at all. He'd obviously lost quite a bit of blood, he was way too underweight, his collarbones were sticking out a lot, he was cut and bruised... He just didn't look good.

"Nagato..." He said softly, pulling his twin into a gently hug. The red-head felt his eyes water and he closed them tightly. He buried his face into Daiske's chest, letting them slip out of the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks.

After a few minutes of Daisuke gently hugging him and Chibi licking away the salty tears, Nagato calmed down and sniffled. The slightly older male wiped away Nagato's tears and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Nagato.."

"Don't be.. at least you're okay.." He said, trying to be strong. Daisuke gave him a weak smile, though tears were brimming his eyes as well. "I'm okay.. I promise" He said, smiling weakly.

"Okay..." Daisuke said softly. He collected Nagato's slightly bloodied and... other things... sheets and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day. Pein didn't come up, Nagato's father stayed in his room, and Nagato just sat in his room, sipping on water and playing with Chibi. It was a rather calm day, thankfully. Nagato knew it wouldn't last all week though.

The boy picked up his journal and flipped it open, reading a few passages he made in it. He sighed and closed it, laying down on his bed and pulling the sheets up. Chibi flopped down next to him and licked his cheek a few times before calming down. They both calmed down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
